Drabbles varios
by BlackFly Night
Summary: Éstos son una drables varios de varias parejas. De momento sólo SasuNaru, pero espero llegar a hacer GaaraLee, ItaDei, ShikaTema, NejiHina, etc etc etc. Disfruten!
1. 1º Tristeza

SasuNaru

**1º Tristeza**  
Pequeña persona de menuda figura,  
más pequeña de lo que pareces  
más grande de lo que eres,  
tus rubios cabellos,  
enmarañados por la confusión y la ira,  
salen por la puerta dando un golpe.  
Me dejas solo, la desolación me invade,  
ya sé que fue muy tarde,  
que podría haberlo dicho antes.  
Tu enojo me golpea como una bofetada,  
tu tristeza me consume con devastadora calma.  
Ya no puedes hacer nada.  
ya no puedo hacer nada.  
Tu rostro te delató,  
tus labios me dieron la razón,  
tu turbación nos apartó…  
Pero en ese breve instante supiste la verdad.  
Te amo… Triste, pero cierto.

--------------------------------------------------

¡¡Gracias Lale-chan por tu firma xDDDDDDD!!


	2. 2º Lluvia

SasuNaru  
**2º Lluvia**

La lluvia había terminado por mojarnos de pies a cabeza. Miré a mi compañero, quien sonrió con esa mueca zorruna tan suya al saberse ganador.

Resoplé.

Todo había comenzado ese mediodía mientras entrenábamos para la instancia final del examen de jounin, cuando sugerí encontrarnos nuevamente luego de almorzar. Él se negó rotundamente diciendo que llovería y que el campo sería inutilizable. Miré hacia el cielo, donde no había ni una nube, y le contesté (con mi sonrisa made in Uchiha) que en realidad él sólo quería escapar al entrenamiento. A su vez, me replicó que lo sabía de buena fuente y que no pensaba venir a pescar un resfriado.

Comenzamos a discutir y terminamos pactando que si llovía yo pagaría la cena, de lo contrario la pagaría él.

Volví al presente, lo miré, suspiré resignado. La lluvia caía copiosamente. Estornudé y su sonrisa se acentuó.

- Sólo por esta vez dobe.

Yeah!! Way to go Naruto!! Qué les pareció P???


	3. 3º Sábanas

SasuNaru

Conectado con 1º Tristeza 

**3º Sábanas** (**Tabe's** word)

- Sasuke baka Sasuke baka Sasuke baka – maldecía entre dientes una… ¿sábana? en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Uchiha.

Afuera llovía torrencialmente y la sában… digo Naruto, no había hecho a tiempo a irse antes de que la tormenta estallara.

Recordó nuevamente el beso que le dio Sasuke y se estremeció, no supo bien de qué pero se estremeció. Mierda¡¿era la segunda vez que besaba a alguien en su vida y tenía que ser nuevamente con ese bastardo?!

Estaba tan concentrado en maldecir y estremecerse, que no notó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió a espaldas de él y entró cierto Uchiha.

- Sos difícil de encontrar cuando querés, dobe.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Naruto?

- No soy Naruto – contestó, agachado como estaba y sin darse la vuelta -, soy el fantasma de Naruto.

- Ok, fantasma de Naruto¿podemos…?

- No soy el fantasma de Naruto – interrumpió, girando un poco la cabeza para enfrentarlo - ¡soy lo que quedó del fantasma de Naruto después de lo que le hiciste!

- Gheeezz – Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara.

Sin decir nada, el Uchiha agarró la sábana que estaba sobre la cama, se la puso encima dejando al descubierto la cara, se dirigió a Naruto y se puse en cuclillas hasta quedar enfrentado.

- ¿Lo que quedó del fantasma de Naruto después de lo que le hice le dejaría hablar a lo que quedó del fantasma de Sasuke después de lo que le hizo a Naruto?

- … - Naruto no contestó, sino que lo miró fijamente por primera vez. Al hacerlo, pudo apreciar que el chico iba mojado de pies a cabeza y se preguntó si habría salido a buscarlo fuera de la casa bajo el temporal.

- No te encontraba en ninguna parte – le dijo, casi leyéndole los pensamientos al notar dónde se detenía la mirada del rubio -. No pensé que te fueras a esconder en la habitación de3 mi hermano – su cara denotaba signos de un dolor no físico que Naruto no supo distinguir si era por la mención de su hermano o por la situación en que se encontraban - ¿Lo que quedó del fantasma de Naruto va a dejarle hablar a lo que quedó del fantasma de Sasuke?

- ¡Bha! Que haga lo que quiera.

- Gheez, está bien. Naruto, lo de recién lo siento… aunque no puedo decir que realmente lo sienta, pero… pero… - la cabeza de Sasuke rea un mar de pensamiento e ideas inconexas. Nunca había sido bueno expresando lo que sentía y ahora que había llegado el momento de hacerlo le estaba resultado extremadamente difícil por no decir que no tenía las cosas muy claras u ordenadas.

- Ok, ok, no sigas que la embarrás más.

- Pero Naruto, necesito decirte lo que siento.

- No se te ocurra.

- Hace mucho que necesito que sepas que…

- ¡Basta¡Que esto no es normal!

- ¡Naruto dejame hablar, dobe!

- ¿¡Qué mierda me querés decir¿¡Que estás enamorado de mi!?

- ¡Sí!

Silencio sepulcral. Hasta la lluvia parecía haberse callado

- ¿Qué? – acertó a preguntar Naruto cuando se reencontró con su voz.

- ¿Es que no te andan bien los oídos¡No pienso repetirlo!

- ¿¡Pero por qué!?

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó impaciente Sasuke preguntándose si Naruto se había referido a que porqué no lo iba a repetir o si porqué estaba enamorado justo de él. Se tiró por la segunda opción - . Ok, ya entendí que no te gusta la idea¿pero puedo pedirte un favor?

- No pensaba decírselo a nadie.

- No es eso Naruto, lo que yo…

- Está bien, está bien, tampoco me voy a burlar de vos, lo prometo.

- Naruto, si me dejaras…

- Ufa, yo que quería contárselo a Sakura.

- ¡Naruto¡Dejame hablar, mierda¿¡Y además para qué querés contárselo a Sakura!?

- Bueno, tanto escándalo¿qué querés?

- Quería pedirte un último favor – dijo Sasuke, con el semblante totalmente serio, aunque una venita le latía en la sien.

- ¡No pienso coger con vos! – saltó Naruto, rojo hasta las orejas siquiera al pensar en la situación y totalmente avergonzado.

- ¡No seas baka, usuratonkachi¡Sólo quiero pedirte si me dejás besarte una última vez!… ¿puedo? – preguntó, cambiando el violento y exasperado tono de voz a uno (apenas) más suave -. Podés pensar en Sakura o en quien se te ocurra si querés.

- …

- …

- Sólo una vez. Y pequeño – añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de lobo hambrien… felicidad que puso su compañero.

Sasuke se acercó, las sábanas se confundieron, lo abrazó rodeándole los brazos y comenzó a besarlo. Primero fue un beso suave y lento pero luego, sin poder reprimir más los deseos que llevaba dentro desde hacía años, comenzó a incrementar la pasión hasta llegar a hacerlo vorazmente.

Naruto, por su lado, no sabía cómo escapar ni podía concentrarse en una sola fémina de todo Konoha. No con tanto pelo negro y Sharingan rodeándolo. Para qué había activado Sasuke el Sharingan era algo que Naruto no estaba seguro de querer saber. La otra opción, sino, era pensar en Itachi y la verdad no era algo que Naruto quisiera hacer, además con un Uchiha le bastaba y sobraba.

Sin saber qué hacer, Naruto se decidió por algo que lo sorprendió a hasta a él mismo: relajarse y disfrutar. Después de todo, pensó, Sasuke era su compañero de toda la vida y al fin y al cabo no la estaba pasando tan mal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que Naruto se relajaba e incluso le seguía el juego hasta el punto de convertirlo en una verdadera batalla de lenguas… batalla que hubiera ganado Naruto (¡¡dattebayo!!) si no fuera porque al Uchiha se le dio por bajar al cuello del rubio en ese momento.

- Aaah… nnhhh… Sasuke… aaahh…

El nombrado paró, lo miró a los ojos sorprendido (la segunda vez en quince minutos) y le preguntó si no había estado pensado en Sakura todo ese tiempo.

- Sakura no tiene pelo negro, teme… y – añadió dudoso – no creo que bese como vos.

Sasuke sonrió, sintiéndose derrotado y vencedor al mismo tiempo. Se acercó y besó sus labios brevemente, casi con ternura.

- Te quiero – le dijo.

Naruto, en respuesta y con cara de molestia, farfulló rojo como tomate unas palabras ininteligibles pero que Sasuke entendió muy bien.

- ¿Qué… qué dijiste?

- ¡No voy a repetirlo, dattebayo!

A la mañana siguiente, la mansión Uchiha amaneció con los gritos del Uzumaki.

- ¡Me lavaste el cerebro! – lo acusó, parado en medio de la habitación intentando tapar como podía su desnudez con una de las sábanas.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste vos el que me engatusó y nos desvistió a los dos – respondió el Uchiha, amodorrado en la cama y también desnudo.

- ¡No habría hecho eso de haber estado en condiciones normales, dattebayo¡Esa agua que me diste tenía algo!

- El agua te la serviste vos solito de la canilla.

- ¡No¡Tiene que haber una explicación para que haya accedido a que me la metieras por atrás!

- Sí, simplemente querías hacerlo conmigo. Eso es todo.

- ¡No¡Yo hablaba de una explicación lógica!

- La que te di es bastante lógica – contestó Sasuke inmutable -. Vení a acostarte que tengo sueño. Está empezando a hacer frío y vos tenés la otra sábana.

- ¡Está bien¡Pero ésta vez te la voy a meter yo por atrás, teme!

Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de contestar, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien o si de Naruto estaba en al menos dos de sus cinco sentidos. Cuando decidió que sí, sonrió maliciosamente.

- Hacelo si podés – dijo al fin.

Y así fue como Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron su relación, con las sábanas cubriéndolos y ahogando sus gemidos de excitación (y los insultos, y los gritos, y los golpes, etc., etc., etc.).

En algún lugar lejos de ahí.

- Kisame – un joven de pelo negro se dirigió a su pescad… ¡compañero! -, siento la repentina y urgente necesidad de matar a mi molesto hermano menor.

No entendiendo muy bien porqué, Kisame optó por encogerse de hombros.

* * *

Yeah!! Gracias a los que me dejaron review!! Yay!!

**Andy: **Obvio que manda Kuuybi!! Te quedaba alguna duda al respecto xD?

**Tabe: **Lo encontraste, lo encontraste!! Mujer, me llevé un susto xD!! Es la hora!!

Paula levanta su dedo

Foolish little brother xD!!

**Dracula666: **Gracias!! Acá tenés otro para leer!! Un poquito más largo por si los demás parecieron cortos!!

Ahora, ya hice dos palabras de Tabe-chan: Calor y Labios. El problema es que… los hice para el parcial de Lingüística y Gramática que tuve hoy (bueno, ayer) y ahí quedaron xDDD!! O sea que hasta el sábado como mínimo no los voy a poder subir, buuuuu -.-U. Acepto sugerencias de la cara que pueda poner la profesora al leer yaoi entre Lee y Gaara (ese es re leve, ni se tocan pero la charla es graciosa) e Itachi y Deidara (ese sí es bastante más alevoso y es el de la palabra Labios xD). No lo hice de maldad, pero tenía tan entre ceja y ceja esos dos textos, ya tan armados estaban que no pude pensar en otra cosa cuando dijo "Escriban". Me salieron prácticamente a vuelapluma xD.

Reviews? Críticas, dudas, sugerencias y explosiones tratar con Deidara. Los chocolates y las flores se entregan personalmente :-P.


	4. 4º Efímero

Deidara (¡lo primero que escribo de Dei, qué emoción!)

**4º Efímero**

¡BANG! Y ahí va otra vez.

Cuando yo exploto cosas mi alegría se puede ver en el aire. Mis explosiones son un arte no reservado para cualquiera, sino que son sólo para aquellos seres dotados que sepan comprenderlo.

La arcilla tiene la forma exacta en que la moldeo, nada es imperfecto en ella, nada es imperfecto en mí. Perfume marrón y naranja, perfume seco y húmedo que lo tiene todo e impregna los sentidos con el dulzor de la muerte que se avecina. Nada falla, nada puede impedir que la estalle. Mi arte es la esencia que se va con ella en el aire, se eleva, da vueltas y desaparece.

Soy un artista de lo efímero porque la vida es efímera, una vuelta de hoja y todo se acaba. Lo que trasciende son esos momentos gloriosos, aquellos en que lo efímero pasa a ser intangiblemente significativo y ya nada importa más que eso.

Por eso exploto todo cuanto hay alrededor mío, porque en ése instante en que la arcilla detona, el "algo" pasa a ser "todo" y comprendo la importancia que tiene para mi.

-

- Tobi, entonces él dice que hace explotar las cosas que quiere,¿no? – preguntó Kisame.

- Sí n.n

- Entonces él a vos te ama xD.

* * *

Lo primero que escribo de Dei-chan, uhn!! Estoy muy feliz, uhn nn!! Kishimoto no lo mates, uhn T-T!!

Críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc. tratar con Deidara. Críticas destructivas tratar con la arcilla de Deidara. Flores y chocolates se tratan personalmente :-P


	5. 5º Pérdida

Itachi

**5º Pérdida** (**Malale's** word)

El camino se abre: amplio, pedregoso, vacío. No hay nadie a su lado, no dejó a nadie a sus espaldas.

El pelo largo y negro se pega sobre su cráneo, pero eso no lo hace ver más pequeño. Todo lo contrario: lo hace ver más oscuro, más sombrío… más amenazador.

La sangre se lava lentamente de su piel, no así de su ropa. Mira al cielo, tan gris como él, y lanza una carcajada amarga. No había dejado a nadie con vida, sólo a su pequeño hermano.

No supo porqué no lo mató, quizás para no sentirse el último sobreviviente de su familia, quizás para no sentir el abrumador peso de la soledad que eso significaba, o quizás para que algún día el pequeño se hiciera más fuerte que él y lograra darle fin a su vida ausente del cariño verdadero que sólo él le había prodigado.

Itachi miró nuevamente el camino y avanzó decidido por él.

-

* * *

-

Waaaaaaaaaa!! Es lo segundo que escribo con Itachi, uhn!! (lo primero se lo entregué en un parcial a la profe, un ItaDei para ser más exactos xD) Espero les haya gustado :P.

ANTES DE QUE MI NEE-CHAN ME MATE!! El diálogo final de 4º Efímero me lo ayudó a hacer Andy por no decir que me lo dictó (seh, mi nee-chan es una máquina de ideas xD). Me olvidé de ponerlo cuando debía porque lo subí a las apuradas, gomenne -.-U.

Ahora que lo aclaré, les agradezco a MayTsunade8 (se dice "drabble" xD, yo también lo aprendí hace poquito), Alexa Hiwatari, Apiskuld y DraculaN666por sus reviews, yay!!

Y obvio que también les agradezco a Andy nee-chan y a Tabe por no sólo dejarme reviews sino que también por mancarme mientras les leo todo por teléfono xD.

Y la corto acá porque me está quedando más argo esto que el coso de arriba que escribí.

Besos!!


	6. 6º Calor

[GaaLee

**6º Calor**

Era un día especialmente caluroso en la Villa de la Arena, ese tipo de calor que hace que la ropa transpire y que el pelo se te pegue a la cabeza pegajosa y asquerosamente. Ése era el estado en que se encontraba Lee en esos momentos. Gracias a Dios que, precisamente por ser clima seco, no había insectos pululando o habría sido peor de lo que ya era.

Parado en medio de la oficina de Gaara, a quien había ido a visitar por unos días, discutía con éste sobre las ventajas que tenía que aceptara ser su novio. Lee no acertaba a recordar cómo fue que empezaron con eso, pero la realidad le decía que ésa era la situación actual y ya que estaban en ello pues, había que seguirla.

– Pero hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, sé lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, sé casi todos tus secretos y miedos, vos sabés todo de mí. Sé que podría hacerte feliz – le dijo, casi implorándole entre líneas que le diera una oportunidad.

– No – contestó el chico pelirrojo, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión de "póquer". Lee se preguntó porqué no transpiraba a pesar de estar con más ropa encima de la necesaria.

– Soy muy rápido, podría serte muy útil en el trabajo – quizás era porque solía moverse muy poco, razonó.

– Por algo tengo empleados.

– Podría enseñarte los secretos de la moda.

¡Puaj¡Qué asco! Hasta las cejas le transpiraban, y las pequeñas gotas de sudor le caían directamente en los ojos o en la nariz. Por primera vez en su vida pensó en depilárselas, pero luego miró a Gaara a la cara y recordó, más que vio, que él no tenía. ¿Habría nacido así o alguien se las habría depilado tan mal que jamás le volvieron a crecer? Se imagino a la hermana de éste, Temari, con una pincita en la mano y se estremeció. Prefería seguir transpirando con sus hermosas y pobladas cejas que quedarse sin ellas.

– No quiero saber los secretos de _tu_ moda, Lee – advirtió con un dejo casi amenazador.

– "Pobre Gaara – pensó Lee compadeciéndose de él y pasando del comentario –, qué triste, pero qué triste no saber lo que es tener cejas".

– Lee¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó Gaara con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba que de haber tenido el tan preciado tesoro (o al menos de esa manera las consideraba ya para ese entonces Lee) habría enarcado una reforzando la pregunta. ¡No¡Esto era demasiado triste para que Lee pudiera soportarlo!

Avanzó un paso torpemente casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Hacía rato que el calor lo estaba mareando y no se sentía en pleno uso de todas sus facultades, pero aún así juntó todo el aire que le quedaba y le dijo, o gritó mejor dicho, con decisión:

– ¡Yo tengo cejas para los dos¡Nos complementamos perfectamente! – no terminó de pronunciar aquella frase, que Lee se recuperó casi mágicamente de su embotamiento y pensó angustiado que calor le hizo decir muchas estupideces esa tarde

Casi sin advertirlo, a Gaara se le torció la comisura izquierda de la boca. Pestañeó un par de veces. Giró la cabeza a un lado y se llevó la mano a la boca. Giró el resto del cuerpo, apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa de su escritorio y comenzó a agitarse con movimientos espasmódicos. Una lagrimilla le corrió por la mejilla derecha.

Antes de que Lee pudiera decir algo más, las risas de Gaara inundaron la habitación, contagiándolo.

– ¿Eso significa que sí? – preguntó, aún riéndose.

Gaara por toda respuesta sonrió dulcemente y le tendió los brazos.

-

-

* * *

-

Bien! Mi drabble nº 6! Y ahora a subir el nº 7! Yeah, uhn n.n!


	7. 7º Labios

[ItaDei

**7****º Labios**

Itachi estaba aburrido esa tarde. Él, el más serio de todo el grupo, el menos hablador, quien no demostraba sus sentimientos, quien no dudaba al momento de matar a sangre fría a quien fuere, el asesino más codiciado y temido de toda la región, y quién sabe si más, estaba aburrido. Y eso era peligroso.

No era un aburrimiento normal que se le fuera a pasar fácilmente ni tampoco con cualquier cosa. Él era un Sr. Asesino y por ende su aburrimiento era un Sr. Aburrimiento, no cabía esperar menos. Y eso a Itachi no le gustaba nada (cabe aclarar que lo que no le agradaba era el aburrimiento en sí y no su trato como "señor").

Estaba pensando en qué hacer, cuando una melena rubia acompañando a una persona se plantó frente al sillón en el que estaba tirado (no tenía ganas siquiera de usar palabras elegantes, como era su costumbre, ni en sus pensamientos) y le habló:

– Itachi, uhn – parecía emocionado –. Vení que quiero mostrarte mi nueva obra de arte, uhn.

– No tengo ganas en este momento, Deidara – su largo cabello negro se esparcía en torno a su cabeza mientras jugaba distraídamente con uno de los mechones.

– ¿Pero no decís que estás aburrido, uhn¡Vamos!

– ¿Va a explotar otra vez? – preguntó Itachi, receloso.

– No, esta vez no. Lo prometo, uhn.

Itachi se levantó desganado para seguirlo y fue entonces que se le ocurrió la peor idea desde aquella vez que se preguntó qué pasaría si podaba un poco a Zetsu:

– "¿A qué saben los labios de Deidara?"

El rubio iba hablando delante de él de cosas a las que no le prestaba atención, ignorando lo que el (casi) cruel destino le tenía preparado.

– ¡Acá está! – exclamó Deidara feliz sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos – ¿No es hermoso, uhn? – preguntó con toda la inocencia mostrándole un pájaro, un ruiseñor, hecho de arcilla.

Mientras Deidara se movía de un lado para el otro, Itachi lo seguía intentando en vano besarlo. Cuando Itachi se le acercaba por el costado y trataba de ponerle un brazo en el hombro, Deidara se agachaba para comprobar que las patas le habían quedado proporcionadas. Cuando Itachi intentaba enfrentarlo, Deidara miraba por sobre su hombro y corría a empaquetar bien el resto del material para que no se secara y quedara inutilizable. Cuando Itachi tentaba agarrarlo de la cintura por la espalda, Deidara retrocedía y le rozaba con el pelo la nariz provocándole estornudos. Incluso intentó perseguirlo cuando se subió a una escalera para guardar trapos y botellas pero Deidara resbaló y cayó encima de él dejándolo atontado varios minutos.

Luego de una hora de intentos fallidos, Itachi no sabía qué le molestaba más: el no poder lograr su objetivo "puramente científico" o que el rubio ni se percatara de sus intentos. ¡No había pensado que iba a ser tan difícil lograr besar a 60 kilogramos de artista rubio hiperactivo!

– ¡Deidara! – gritó el de pelo negro justo detrás de él, utilizando su último recurso.

– ¿Uhn? – Deidara se volteó y, al hacerlo, sus labios se encontraron con los de Itachi.

Finalmente, Itachi lo soltó exclamando sorprendido "¡Melón!", se volteó sonrojado y, antes de salir de la habitación, se dio vuelta y como única explicación dijo:

– Quería saber qué sabor tenían – y se fue rápidamente.

Cuando logró recuperarse del estupor, Deidara se paró también sonrojado y lo persiguió con el puño en alto.

– ¡Te voy a matar, uhn¡Vos y tus malditos aburrimientos!

-

-

* * *

Yeah! Cómo me divertí escribiendo ésto xDDD!! Lo único malo del caso es que éste y el anterior se los entregué a una profesora en un parcial. No se me ocurría qué corno escribir, sólo aparecía ésto. Pero yeah! Me saqué un 9 D!! Paülî es feliz!! Ahora los corregí (o sea, lo corregido es todo lo que leyeron ahí arriba y atrás) y se los voy a reentregar mañana con todas sus correcciones y agregados a ver qué le parece. Espero que no la enoje, pero no creo que sea el caso: esta profe es muy dulce y yo no lo hago para molestarla, lo haría sea el texto que sea que hubiera escrito.

Las contestaciones de reviews lo dejo para el próximo drabble poque ya son casi las tres y tengo que madrugar, je n.nU. Espero les hayan gustado, uhn!!

Críticas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias no tratar con Deidara en este momento porque se encuentra shockeado. Tratadlo con Itachi que ahora está de buen humor y no creo que a Tabe le moleste prestármelo un ratito para suplantarlo en ésto. Chocolates y flores tratarlos conmigo o con Tabe en persona (que ya que me presta a Tinker sin que le avise se merece algo a cambio que sino después me pega -.-U)

Besos n.n!!


End file.
